Deaf Day
by ZeroIXResoleon
Summary: :X


:X

* * *

**Ragna The Bloodedge Story: Deaf Day **

It was the late afternoon. Ragna slowly opened his eyes to the light shining on him. Ragna had been lying in bed in his apartment. Another day...get up and face it, Ragna. He had to tell himself this almost every single day. He didn't really look forward to the next day of the calendar, let along enjoy each day of his life.

But...something was amiss...it seemed extremely quiet. In fact, it was almost as if he couldn't hear anything. He stared at the electric fan for a few seconds that was running like normal. His eyebrow rose when he couldn't hear the buzzing of it as the blades rotated. What could this be? Has he gone deaf?

So to test his theory, he clapped his hands a few times. His head started to exert some sweat because he couldn't hear himself clapping. He felt his heart really pounding inside himself. He could hear just fine and he remembered going to sleep without anything wrong with him. Now, he wakes up, deaf... Wow...how unlucky can you get? You had a gruesome childhood, there are so many people who hate you and/or trying to kill you, you have to go through a lot of shit every day...and now this happens.

But then...another thought came across his mind. This couldn't be all that bad, right? I mean...being able to hear things was good and all but a lot of familiar voices he heard made him die a little bit inside. Wait a minute! Maybe this could be a really good thing after all! A lot voices made him die inside but maybe just seeing them and not having to hear them could be a good thing!

Revenge, fighting, and swearing were the things that defined Ragna. He had no time for girls, sadly. He also had no time to take shit from anybody, talking shit, and getting shit thrown at him. He felt optimistic about this day. So...he decides to go wash his face and get himself ready.

When Ragna went to the bathroom to wash his face, he stared at himself in the mirror. When he stared at his own reflection, he felt pretty excited for himself. He was going to spend the rest of his life deaf. It might not be so bad. Eagerly, he started to wash his face.

When he was done his routine of getting himself ready for the day, he headed out the door for this first time in his life...excited for the day. He's a deaf man! That's right! He's a deaf man! He made his way out the door of his apartment complex and started walking down the sidewalk. He take a deep breath in and out. Not being able to hear means that he couldn't talk in response. Maybe not talking is a good thing. At least Ragna could still think about what he would say.

The first one to show up was some scruffy ninja. What the hell? Who is this guy? Who is this dude? Does Ragna even remember facing this dude somewhere? Oh...it looks like he's talking to him but...he can't hear him! Ha, ha, ha, this scruffy ninja dude seems to be talking really loudly because of the attention he's attracting to himself but Ragna can't hear a damn thing he's saying! Oh man...Ragna's first day not being able to hear anything might just be a good thing!

Ragna took the time to read Bang's lips. He's saying something about justice and love. Uh...what? Ragna's shoulders shrugged. Is this one of those cheesy delusional people that read those superhero comic books? If it is, then Ragna is sure to beat the crap out of them because usually these people only take a single hit to take out. But before he could do that, a redhead in a zero squadron uniform was taking that guy away! Well...no ass kicking to be done...yet...but at least his work was cut out for him. That redhead chick was possibly arresting him for disturbing the peace.

So...Ragna continued his way to the restaurant, he couldn't exactly have lunch there since he was deaf. But instead, he could just takeout. That seems like a hip idea. Ragna's danger senses sprung almost immediately when he felt a force coming in fast toward him! He ducks out of the way upon his battle instinct. For some reason, he felt like a ninja. That's pretty ironic because he just encountered a ninja. Or rather...seen on get arrested for disturbing the peace.

Anyway, that's beside the point. Ragna turns around to see Platinum the Trinity sticking his tongue out at him. Oh God, it's her. Platinum the Trinity is the very definition of a child from hell. Because she had a boy soul and a girl soul inside of herself! As if she's like on something! Not only that, she pissed Ragna off to no end. But again, Ragna's newly acquired deafness saved him...kind off because he has no idea what Platinum was talking about. Ragna could assume that Luna, the girl soul, is the one up front because with every word she was saying, she was getting even more pissed at him. Was she always this pissed off or something or is this the result of her on her period?

As much as Ragna would love to believe that, he has a battle to attend to. So it looks like it will be his first fight deaf. But wait, is Platinum stupid or something? She's coming at him straight forward with her frying pan weapon like a deranged psychopath! Ragna's only response is to step out of the way and let Platinum run on by. While her back was turned toward him, Ragna performs a Hell's Fang to zoom up close to Platinum and grab her by the throat.

Ragna could do many things here. He could just freaking kill her right now by causing a lack of oxygen. Or...he could just knock her out right here and now and try to move on from the mess. Since he had more important crap to take care of, he chose the quick way and just knocked her out by doing a two-fingered poke at the pressure point.

Great...Ragna just realized that he was still in public and everyone is now probably thinking "He just murdered a kid!". And lo and behold, his hypothesis was correct. He grabs Platinum's unconscious body and starts making his way for the clinic with an angry mob trying to get the girl and the bounty...possibly.

Once he arrived at the clinic, he barges through the door, knocking it down. He places Platinum on the cot. He wondered where the hell the doc was. Usually she's here. She must be on a break or some shit like that. Ragna's senses sprung once again when he saw the angry mob atop the broken down door. Shit...is he really going to have to fight through ALL these people?

Then before he knew it, somebody was trying to make their way through them. It was Litchi Faye Ling, the owner of the clinic that Ragna was standing in side. Litchi appeared to be yelling something at him. She was pointing at the door so he could assume that Litchi was asking him if he broke the door down. He shrugged his shoulders innocently, signaling that he's probably the one who didn't knock over the door.

Ragna saw Litchi angrily telling the mob to go away. He had to admit to himself that he was feeling pretty lucky because so far, just because he was deaf, he was on a lucky streak of avoiding trouble. If it was this easy living the life as a dead person, he'd be so rich by now! Litchi turned to Ragna to ask him a question. Of course, he couldn't hear this. He signaled that he couldn't hear.

Litchi was a bit skeptical of Ragna's sudden deafness. She signals to Ragna to sit on the hot seat which was also known as the chair. Ragna's shoulders shrugged. He guessed that it wouldn't hurt to bite. Ragna sits down on the chair as was told. Lichi checks Ragna's ears and Ragna saw that her eyes went a bit wide as if she could actually see something. Her hand starts to reach into Ragna's ear. Ragna was a bit frightened by that curious hand so he leaped out of the chair.

Ragna took a look at Litchi. She appeared to be signaling to Ragna to check his ears. Huh? Why would Litchi tell Ragna to check his ears? Ragna doesn't trust Litchi one bit. He thinks that she could be playing a joke on him. Ragna then saw Litchi's head panning over his left while talking to him. Or was she talking to him?

Before Ragna knew it, he was tackled to the ground from behind by the infamous short attention spanned Taokaka. Damn it! How could he let his guard down like this? He was pinned down on the floor, on his stomach, with NO sword to boot! How the hell could Ragna forget his sword? Then, he felt a sensation in his ears. Ragna couldn't help but laugh.

Before he knew it, the sensation was gone. But wait, what's this? He could hear again? He could hear Litchi's scolding at Ragna about earplugs. OH! So that's why Ragna couldn't hear anything! He wasn't deaf at all! He just forgot to take his earplugs out! Well...to be fair...the earplugs were only bought yesterday. Ragna must have forgotten to take them out when he woke up.

So that's why Ragna couldn't hear. He just forgot to take them out. Damn! That's such a silly mistake to make! God! Ragna, then started laughing uncontrollably at the revelation that he had his earplugs on all this time. But somehow...he found out that he could use the earplugs for more than just peaceful sleeping nights...

* * *

:X

**Deaf Day: End**


End file.
